XMen: ENDGAME
by Wrexra
Summary: X-MenHighlander - Romy, Slight LoganOC - Gambit is one of 6 immortals left, he can't run from his past anymore. He has to face his life and who he is. Rated R for violence and language... Ongoing
1. Default Chapter

****

X-Men: Endgame

by Wrexra

Okay... First of this is my first public fanfic. I've never had the guts to upload til now.

Note: I'm English so I spell in English (UK) not English (USA) just thought you'd like to know before you guess. 

Disclaimer: (I want to own but) I don't own Highlander in any form, X-Men or any of it characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while. I do however own Connie Wilson, she's mine, I made her up. And so are the other immortals.

Characters: X-Men - Gambit, Rouge, Logan. Cyclops, Storm, Jean etc are there and do make appearances. There are no Highlander characters I just semi used the plot. 

Pairings: Gambit/ Rouge, and slight Logan/OC 

Summery/Stuff you should know: Remy is Immortal. He is one of 6 immortals left, ready to fight to become the only one left. The Massacure did happen so did everything with Sinister but this is Au. The trial hasn't and won't happen cos I don't want it to. This is the end of the immortal quest. 

Chapter 1

The streets were cold and damp though that didn't seem to bother the drunken partygoers that made there way towards the taxi bay. He looked on silently observing. He didn't know what he was looking for, just that he should be looking. Women smiled at him as he passed. Men ignored him to the best of their ability.

He snorted. It was a typical reaction to his appearance. He was wearing a black silk shirt and dark blue jeans. His rich brown hair hair tied back. Though it was dark Remy Le beau still wore tinted glasses that flattered his face.

He positioning on the street was significant, close to the corner near a well-known drugs spot. 

A figure caught his eye. He glanced to the left, but couldn't trace whoever it was within the partygoers.

"Hello Remy long time no see." He spun around to look at the figure that accompanied the voice. He wondered if he was getting slow. She had managed to get behind him with little effort. Though he was pleased to see that the women was still alive.

"Connie Wilson is the new name. How are you Remy?" She smirked at his dumbfounded look. He caught himself in time to respond.

"Not bad, not good, you are felling up for a little walk?"

They walked along streets and alleys not saying a word, just walking. And watching those around them each other.

It was 4 am. Most people were heading home, Remy and Connie finally reached a quiet stretch. She laughed as he struggled to find the words.

"It's been a long time" She laughed again. She loved the way she could still tie him in knots without really trying. He couldn't lie to her so it made everything unfamiliar and uncomfortable to him.

"It's been nearly 150 years, Remy. What you thought I was what dead? Is that why you didn't keep up or check up. I mean come on Remy."

They talked for a long time as they walked, telling tales of their travels of their loves. He found himself in her memories as she caught him up on her life over the 150 years. He heard about her exploits India, Africa, Peru, Brazil, Australia, Spain, England finally America. He saw everything. He could feel her passions, her guilt, her losses and her lovs. Her strengths were stronger, her weaknesses fewer. She had learnt a few things the hard way, just as he had.

Being immortal wasn't everything to him anymore. He had fallen into this life with few hopes but many dreams. His mentor Arnold MacEnderson had taught him much about how to live like a mortal, but distance himself, as those mortals would die as you continued to live. He taught him the practicalities you couldn't stay in one place for more than 20 years as the lack of aging would give away that he wasn't normal eventually that he wasn't mortal.

Connie or Constance Deryn was to him, at least was still a child. She was born in 1597 she was about 100 years younger than him. He had met her in the summer of 1782 in France. She was working as a maid on his friends estate. Remy had moved to France almost 8 years earlier. He had spent most of his time with his mentor travelling around Spain and Italy.

Remy had fallen in love with France from the moment he had crossed her borders. Which was why almost 200 years later he had moved to New Orleans. His time if France with Connie than going by the name Cortence De Pre had been a revelation to meet another like himself, an immortal. They had exchanged stories and trade secrets, as well as testing each other swordsmanship. She taught him to cloud his mind so that others couldn't follow him mentally as she herself had confessed to doing.

When she had needed to leave, he had wanted to stay so they went their separate ways.

"So what you doing yourself? I mean do you have a job?" Remy laughed. It was subtle but there were undertones to that question. He knew that she knew that he was working with the X-Men, the undertones were that 1. She didn't like him being so exposed to the public and 2 that he hadn't killed that many immortals in the past few years. He currently had the fewest kills of the 6 immortals left.

Connie had over 190 kills to her name and 190 minds of knowledge. Remy had 183. Connie was 3rd out of those left. It was coming to an end the game of the immortals was ending. Soon there would only be one. He had never really considered the way it would end. Either he would die or she would die and either one could win. Years of living on the street had taught him that life, any life was tough and always unfair.

Connie waved a hand in front of his face.

"You still here?" He shook his head to release the trance then nodded.

"Yeah. Have you got anywhere to stay?" 

Connie smiled at him. She didn't want to intrude and she certainly didn't want to become a member of the X-men. She didn't care for the politics of the current situation and she wouldn't get involved because she had no reason too. There was nothing for her to gain by helping mortals. She wanted to stay by Remy, so she would take everything as it came as she always did.

"No. And that would be very nice of you." He smiled and lead her back to the mansion.

He hadn't thought about the X-Men. He had simply known that he would regret it everyday of his life from this day forward if he didn't spend more time with her. It was a simple choice let her go and regret it or keep her close and argue her usefulness. She balanced him. His past wasn't a problem to her. She knew about his past. She hadn't judged when she had heard about his recent dealings with Sinister. She had simply took it in and not judged. He had to have her by his side to help him deal with the future war between the immortals. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2

"I hope you don't mind but I'm not supposed to have guest unannounced." He said as they dodged the security. Remy was referring to the sleeping arrangements. He had told her that she would have to sleep in his room. 

"Why should I care?" She whispered back. Remy reached for the door but someone on the inside opened it first.

"Gambit, I thought I told you to be back by dawn." The bald man looked at them both. Then asked who is this?"

"Connie Wilson, she's a friend of mine." Remy quickly checked his watch. No wonder the Professor had caught them it was 9am.

"Connie this is Professor Xavier he owns and runs the school." She smiled trying to make it look sweet and innocent. He was a telepath she brought her shields down hard on his probes.

"It's nice to meet you. Remy invited me to stay but I think it's only fair to ask you. Can I stay with you for a few days?"

Xavier judged her by what little his probes had told him and her appearance. He though she was an interesting young lady, her shields were very strong. He couldn't understand but he couldn't refuse her. Her closeness to Gambit was a huge factor, he wasn't really close to anyone except Storm. Rouge was more of a love interest, she would never see the real Remy Le Beau until her trusted her.

"Of Course you can. Would you like some breakfast?"

Remy walked her to the kitchen. Talking about the lay out of the mansion the grounds, the entrances and exits. The people that lived here. The jobs they did. He was doing a good job of selling the place to her.

They entered the kitchen. There was a short bulky looking man with dark pointy hair, a women with red hair, a stunning white haired women and a young women with green eyes and a white streak at the front of her hair.

All the eyes were on them as they entered. Remy looked at her, to convey a need for her not to tell them anything about the immortal thing and to be at ease.

"Who's the broad eh Cajun?" The short man spoke like gravel in his deep Canadian accent.

"This is my friend Connie Wilson, she will be staying for a few days. Con this is Logan, that is Jean, Storm and that is Rouge." Connie nodded at each respectively, her eyes focused on Rouge, so this was his new love. Rouge looked jealous. Connie decided to be nice and put her at ease.

"So you must be the object of Remy's affections. And I can see why. It's very nice to meet you, Rouge." She smiled at her. Rouge seemed more at ease, the fact that Connie didn't pose a threat to her relationship with Remy.

"We should talk later. I have some interesting stories to tell you about Remy if you want to know." Remy gave her the "You dear" glare

"So what brings you here?" Logan asked. He seemed to be sizing her up. It was something that she was used to with men, women always seemed to put them on edge.

"Remy actually. I really wanted to catch up. I heard he was up here so I came, I tracked, I found. And he offered me a room. I'm the only here a few days. Then I move on." She smiled at him.

The reply had been constructed to give Logan enough to know their were good reasons. That she was here as a guest. Though that didn't mean Logan wouldn't keep an eye on her.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Jean Summers asked. As she continued to make bacon sandwhiches for everyone on the hob. 

"Orange Juice will be fine. Thank you." Connie replied. Remy waved a hand to Jean signalling that he would get the orange juice. He poured some and handed it to Connie. She smiled.

"So how do you know Gumbo?" Connie smiled at the nick name. As she looked like she was going to answer the question, the others gathered round the large kitchen table.

It was obvious from their keeness that Remy had told them very little about himself. Even his time in New Orleans. It wasn't that surprising. His work as a member of the Thieves Guild was highly confidencial. The Thieves Guild knew that Remy was immortal. The Guild was older than Remy and herself combined, tracing it's origins back to ancient Eygpt. Connie herself had worked for the Guild for over 50 years. It was the perfect orgainisation to make money in. In those 50 years she had made nearly 80 million. But as the tools of the trade increased in their technolgy the thrill of the steal had lessened for her. It had become so impersonal. She had quit 30 years ago. When she had quit Remy began working for them. He had obviously enjoyed the new climate of technology. They had been profitable. 

Although they never found time to talk they monitored each other. Connie often hacked Remy's records to find out his finencial state. He currently had 15 billion spread over 158 accounted emassing interest within the region of 15 million a week. Which wasn't bad. He was better off than herself but that was because he was still working for the thieves Guild and he didn't spend his. He was in a school that paid for his ever need, well all except gambling and motorbikes.

"I met Remy in France, a while ago. We played poker aginest each other for a while. Then got talking and ended up playing the tables. We won a lot of money." It wasn't that far from the truth. They had done that many times..

"I thought you worked alone Gumbo?"

"Well why play one table when you can play two and take more money off more people." Remy smirked.

Connie yawned despite herself. She was tired, but she was prepared to last the rest of the day. She had spent four days travelling and searching as well as working on the plane that brought her here. Jobs were her way of relieving her boredom. She had even had a run in with Friends of humanity only for fun though. She wanted to test herself. Check her skills make sure she was ready.

"You must be tired." Connie nodded. Remy rose to take her to her room.

"Come I'll show you the way." They left. The room hearing the quiet conversation begin about Connie. She herself smiled. 

"For a mansion this isn't your usual style. I fact I'm sure Jean- Luc would frowned. How is the old man anyway?"

"He's fine. Making money. He has job's going if you want them. He told me to mension it if I ever caught up with you. If you get over your fear of technology." Remy smirked.

"I'm not scared of technology. I just think that you would do well to remember the old ways. The dangerous ways. Chisels, sledgehammers and wire. Those took true skill. Now you can buy the programmes so any idiot can hack any sercuirty. It's so easy now." Remy coughed.

"It is not easy now. Anyway that is your room. My room's over there and Logan's is the one at the end. We are the only ones on this floor. When your ready to go down stairs then knock on the door and I'll take you out for dinner."

"Sounds good..." He started to walk. "Remy." He turned. "Sleep well." He smiled.


	3. 3

Okay... I have very short chapters simply cos I'm copying this up from a notebook... I also am a very busy bee. I know that's no excuse but that's the way it is... I will try to make the chapters longer. 

Oh the accents or lack there of.... Sorry really sorry. If some kind dear wants to they can contact me and they can help me cos I may have studied French for 4 years but I don't know any anymore cos I don't use it. *shrugs* Sorry. E-mail Beckywad441@aol.com... 

****

Disclaimer: Stands... I don't own... except Connie Wilson and the immortal dudes (when I finally get to that bit *Rolls eyes*)

****

Chapter 3

Connie twisted the knob to her room. It was big and airy, but far too plain for her taste. White walls plain blue floor. The king-size bed was in the centre of the room. The room had an en suite with a shower. There were clothes in the draws. She checked the room over thoroughly for listening devices and a clean connection to a phone line. Though the room it's self didn't have a phone line the room next door did. There were no devices.

She pulled a vest top and some jogging pants from the draws and headed to the shower. She undressed and turned the shower down to low. She had always hated hot showers. Cold showers made her tingle. Cold showers were a way of keeping her flame powers in check.

The water ran over her slender body. Her hair flopped over her brown eyes. It trickled down the curves of her body. She leant forward laying her arms against the cool tiles and sighed. She found herself drifting to sleep so decided to go to bed. She turned the shower off, and towelled herself dry.

She looked at herself in the mirror directly opposite. Faint bags lined her heavily showed eyes. Blue eye shadowed and black eyeliner merged down her cheeks. Her dark brown hair hung in artificial dreadlocks caused by the water.

She wiped away the smudges and headed over the bed kicking her dirty clothes into a pile in the corner of the room. The room was too warm for her taste so she gently walked over the bay window and opened the two unfixed windows half way, and drew the blue cotton curtains. Steadily she turned and crawled into bed.

***

Gambit gently knocked on Connie's door. It was late evening 2015 by his watch. He had expected her to wake him up. After checking on her an hour previously to make sure that she was ok he had headed downstairs to make an appearance. 

He gently turned to knob when her heard to reply. He silently made his way to her bedside. '_She looks so peaceful.'_ It was rare to see her look at ease, she was always thinking sometime she thought too much for Remy's liking. He stroked her cheek. She grabbed his wrist and bolted up in bed. She released his arm. He gave her a smile to reassure that he was all right.

"You never were difficult to wake up." Remy smirked.

She wiped to sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed. She caught a look from Remy suggesting that he was worried about her.

"I'm fine, Remy. Just a little wiped out." He snorted. She groaned as she looked over at the alarm clock. Pulled off the covers and went to get dressed. Remy stayed on the bed.

"How long have you been living like this? Over 300 years." He answered his own question.

"306. What's your point?" Connie asked from the bathroom.

"Aren't you tired of this? I tell you, I'm tired. I'm sick of this. I want the game to end, Con. You coming here must mean that it is. Please tell me it is." He almost begged. Although not prone to opening up, he allowed himself to in front of her. She stepped back into the room. She saw than pain in his eyes. She could see he was tired and that he hurt. She realised the true differences between them.

They had seen and played their part in years of wars, mortal and immortal. The years of hardship and watching mortal die had been hard on them both, taught them both harsh lessons that had to be learnt. Connie had seen these times as something to make her stronger to make her a better warrior. She was more focused because she didn't care about the mortals that died at her side during the battles. Her feelings she focused on the job and got the job done didn't distract her.

Remy on the other hand had burned each and every face of his fallen comrades into his soul. So they would not be forgotten. As she looked at him now she could see that his feelings of lose for those he never knew burdened him. She saw him begging her to kill him with those eyes.

"I will not kill you." She ground out. He smiled sadly he had guessed as much. She was fiercely loyal to him. She cared for him. Though years had passed she still looked at him as though he was the only one who could save her from herself.

"Your getting too attached you know." She looked straight into his eyes and slapped him hard. Tears of rage formed in her eyes. She wanted to scream at him make him stop pitting himself. She let the rage go, calm returned.

"You just don't get it, do you? After all these years nobody has ever made you understand have they?" He shook his head sadly.

"There's food in the kitchen." He turned and began to walk away.

"Remy." You are worth getting attached too, you know. Don't think you're self-worthless."

He turned back to acknowledge her comment then walked away. He had expected that. She had always seen the worth in his life. He understood her rage; she hated his self-loathing. He had done some unspeakable things in his past well before he got involved with Sinister. Things that made the morlock massacre look like child's play. He had played games with mortal's lives. He had been involved in numerous armies all over the world as the military in the past didn't check your records mercenaries were simply used, nothing of checking motives. He had been involved in the slaughtering of 100's of mortals. But that was a long time ago.

He had learnt the value of the mortal life. He couldn't put his finger on when that had changed. He simply understood now that mortals died. He was too naive. It had taken a long time for him to realise that he was ending an existence. His shell had cracked, without eve realising it he had covered himself made things impersonal in battle played wars as games. Since he wouldn't die it didn't matter.

Immortal were Immortal. His life was a game. One long quest to become the only one left. He didn't know why they wanted to be the only one. It seemed kind of pointless to spend hundreds of years as he had killing each other. He supposed that everything had to end and that was the chosen end of the game to be the only one.

He dragged his feet towards his room. It was time begin training again, although his work as an X-Men kept him in good shape he wasn't fit enough for immortal battle. He had lost touch with the ancient techniques that were required. Immortal battles were something of an art form. Decapitation. It could be done many ways but swords worked the best. They were manageable, light and very adaptive.

He approached his four poster bed. Felt down the closest leg for the hidden button. He pushed it and removed the large piece of wood that had become lose as a result. 'There she is' a 3 ft long sword. He lifted it from its hiding place. It felt alien in his hands now; it had once felt like an extension of his arm. A piece of him. He still had the scars were he tested the sharpness on his arm as he had painstakingly made his beautiful sword. It had mattered to him so much then. Now it was just a sign of the killing that had to be done.

"So it begins again." He caught a glimmer of his reflection in his full-length mirror. Trench coat, Black spandex and sword looked so natural. He removed his decks of cards lay them on his dresser, he had a new weapon to use. He let out a deep sigh.

"Time to get to work."

***

He clicked the intercom.

"Connie?" He asked.

"Yeah." 

"Come to the danger room. Bring your sword. Meet you there."

"Sure." He could almost hear her smiling, he knew she would enjoy this she loved fighting. She loved beating him. He knew she would she was in immortal battle condition. He also knew that she had gone on a walk early in the night and brought back a couple of bags of clothes from where ever she had been storing them.

He walked towards the danger room trying to avoid everyone. He didn't know how the hell he would explain the sword. But he would have to try. He saw Logan walk towards him.

"So Gumbo where are you going with that?" Logan raised an eyebrow. Then reached for the sword. Remy pulled it away.

"That's a mighty fine sword. Never seen you use it before. Where did you get it?" Remy just laughed and tapped his nose. Then smiled and continued. He sighed in relief as he entered the danger room. He had met nobody else. In fact he was glad that the only person he had met was Logan because he knew that Logan wouldn't push for answers straight away he would wait a little longer.

He looked up as he heard a swooping noise. Connie was already there practicing her drills. Over, under, loops. She was fully focused on her drills though she still knew that Remy it was the door that had alerted her. She continued for a few more movements. She rolled her shoulder back to relax the muscles. Then she faced Remy full on and bowed. He approached the centre of the room, and bowed.

"Go easy on me it's been a long time."

***

Connie took an offensive stance. She always did. Even when she had been first taught by Remy she had always attacked maybe a little too much at times. He was sure that she had invented the "the best method of defence is offence" style of battle. It had nearly caused her downfall a few times in his memory, but he was sure that she was better now than she was then.

They had sparred like this many times before. The only rule was not to take the head. If the attack initiated would have taken the head, the custom was to stop at the point of contact but not to break the skin. That was the only rule. Other than that anything and everything went, and usually did.

It wasn't unusual for these sessions to go on for days at a time until one conceded or it just wasn't practical to continue. Remy had a feeling this little session couldn't last more than 2 hours he was so out of shape and practice. Of course it wouldn't be practical to continue too long because Cyclops would be holding a training session sometime soon.

Remy stood. Looking at Connie's sword waiting. She would make the first move. She was impatient. More so than even Remy himself. He caught a quick flick. Deliberate she wanted to make sure that this didn't end too quickly.

They traded blows. At first Connie was easy on him. Offensive but easy. After he signalled he was ready for more bloody combat by trying to take her legs with a spinning kick. The sparring became more intense.

She drew first blood. A slash to Remy's chest from the bottom of his rib cage on his left to his collar bones on his right. Remy barely recognised it. In truth he couldn't recognise it as he had to spend every second trying to evade Connie's attacks and trying to put in some offence of his own. He was holding his own in his mind, though he was certain that Connie was still holding out on him.

They continued at a forceful speed unaware of the figures gathering in the control room. Slash, cut, and thrust. Remy attacked but made no contact.

"You are getting slow old man?" Connie smirked as she easily fended off his attacks. She smirked again. But it was cut short as Remy caught her left arm drawing a stream of blood.

Still they fought on. Sweat poured out of every pore. Blood streamed from their cuts. Remy tried to continue, but his body was failing him. He tried to attack at the same pace but his body slowed, not willing to continue. Connie continued at her fast pace. She felt him slow. She stood back and took stance. Remy bowed. She had won. Won convincingly just as he thought she would. Remy took his stance, for a few moments. Then to signify Connie's win. Bowed and kneeled on the floor and offered his sword. She picked it up, and placed it down on the ground in front of him. Then she kneeled and put her sword down, closing her eyes she rested.

In the control room. Logan, Storm and Jean sat a watched entrance by the two figures. They were stunned. Such violence came to an abrupt end so quietly.

"That was new. I didn't think Gambit could fight like that. In fact I didn't think anyone could fight that fast." Jean commented frowning.

"There's a lot about Gumbo we don't know. I get the feeling' this is just the tip of the ice burg darlin''." Logan said. He then got up and left.

Down in the danger room, Connie and Remy sat in meditation. Jean could feel the calm radiate from the two. Though she could not delve into their minds. Their shields were too strong for her to penetrate. She wondered if she should go and offer medical assistance, but something told her not too. She looked at Storm who was still watching to two.

"Have you ever met this Connie Wilson?" Storm seemed to be entranced. She shook her head.

"No. I have not." 


	4. 4

****

Disclaimer: Same old same old... I don't own X-Men or the characters, I don't own Highlander. I own Connie Wilson and the immortals (When I get to them.)

N.B Yeah accents I know... I can't do it man... *cries* I just can't I've tried I really have and I can't do it so I haven't put them in.... Sorry.

Warning: People being burnt alive... ouch. A wee bit of Angst thrown in too just for good measure. Oh yeah short chapter. But Chapter 5 is up so it doesn't make that much difference.

****

Chapter 4

Remy was the first to come out of the trance. He sat thinking. Waiting for Connie. He waited for mere minuets as Connie opened her eyes and rose gracefully to her feet. Showing no ill effects, the only way you could tell she had been fighting were the cuts. He tried to get up, but a wave of pain forced him to sit again. Now that he had tried to move all his muscles seemed to want to protest any movement even sitting.

"I forgot what it was like to fight an immortal." She smiled, as she checked her cuts for bleeders, content that those that were bleeding would stop she picked up her sword to check for damage.

"You're out of shape, Rembrandt Aurthers. Time was that you and I could have fought like that for days." He grimaced again.

"Le Beau, Remy Le Beau." He said forcefully. She smiled he truly did love France. Changing his name to a French origin obviously made him feel closer to it, the choice though, Jean-Luc must truly have loved Remy as a son to allow it. He deserved to be loved as a son again.

All immortals had powers. Powers that were now in the gene pool of mortals via mutation. Immortal's powers had their basis originally in magic. Whoever or whatever started the Quest had altered them. Remy himself didn't know any of the finer details, the quest had began centuries before he was born. 

He blamed whoever started the quest for his losses especially the loss of his true parents. His eyes had become prominent at the age of 14. They were not red on black but red on whit at the time. It was only after his slaying of immortals had the black developed.

His patents Mary and Collin Aurthers a kind couple, that were good parents from what Remy remembered. When the red had developed. His parents were seen as Devil worshipers. They were treated as Devil worships. Remy could still remember the smell of the burning flesh the look of despair in his mothers eyes as so let out her last breathe believing she was going to Hell because of he Devil son.

Remy truly believed that, that he had sent them to Hell. The concept of heaven and Hell seemed funny to him now in a tragic sort of way. He had believed in God for the first 14 years of his life, so much so he had thought of becoming a priest. But that night watching his parents burn had turned him against all of those thoughts. He had begun desperately trying to anguer God, as he was sure that he was already condemned to Hell.

It was a trait he had continued during his life, the names, the accent, the mannerisms may have changed to allow him some piece but the man inside the shell had remained the same. The adultery, the gambling, the stealing was all to confirm his souls place in Hell.

***


	5. 5

****

Disclaimer: I don't own damn it... I don't own X-Men or the characters, I don't own Highlander. I do own Connie Wilson, and the immortals (when I get to the fuckers)

Note: Again no accents yet. Sorry. And if you haven't guessed yet I was a little cautious with the R yet some of the stuff isn't too pleasant.

Reviewers; Thanks... No Strom doesn't know Remy's immortal and spelling mistakes are because I'm a dumbass. 

The whole Connie is better than Remy is because she hasn't rejected her immortal status and has kept practising while Remy has lost touch with the old skills. The whole Logan the big badass, yeah I know but Au. *shrugs.*

****

Chapter 5

Remy woke up later than usual. It was 3 pm. He felt strange, as though he had been recharged. by the use of his old skills by the combat. But as soon as he moved he realised that he kidding himself. He muscles screamed louder than they had the previous day. The room began to spin. He closed his eyes, and tried to regain some focus.

"I wanted to spar with you this morning but when I came up here you were dead to the world. Let me check your wounds. I'll heal your muscles a little if you like." He felt uneasy that he hadn't felt her presence. But the offer she had gave him was too good to refuse.

"Please." He added a slight nod, without opening his eyes. He lay still as Connie removed his sheets from his body. She gently removed the bandaging she had applied last night. She raised an eyebrow to the poor attempted healing of the wound. She check for any infection, there was none evident. So she placed her hands on his chest. 

Remy felt a hot sensation as she pressed her hands on his skin. She began slowly over the chest wound. Slowly healing the torn and sliced cells so that they matted together to leave little if no scar tissue. Her abilities with flames increased her healing powers as she could increase the collisions between molecules with the heat. It took several minuets of deep concentration to leave no scarring but a little heat rash. She continued on to his muscles deciding it was best to her skills as a masseuse. Gently but firmly heating the muscles to relieve some of the ache. She had no intension of healing him fully. Simply because he wasn't a child and he could do the rest himself.. He groaned out of pleasure.

"Feel better?" She asked whispering into his ear. He still kept his eyes closed as he answered.

"Much."

"Then get up, get a shower, get dressed, get some breakfast or tea and meet me in the Danger room." He groaned again this time out of desperation. He felt better but he still ached, and he knew that she knew that. Connie kissed him on the cheek and left his room.

Remy remembered the first time Connie had healed him. It was after a battle near the French town do Bordeaux. He had been left a wreck after a full week of fighting in the most intense part of the battle. All the men he had come into battle had died some five days before the end but the generals just kept sending men. He had reserved a sword wound to through his heart. Connie had simply picked him up and carried him off the battle field. He had expected to be on his 'death bed' for months but with Connie superior healing ability he had been up and around within a week.

****

The Kitchen was quiet, Jean, Scott and Rouge were all sitting at the kitchen table Connie was standing outside with a glass of orange talking to Logan.

"We saw you yesterday in the danger room. Quite a show. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Logan asked. In truth Connie didn't know where she had learnt to fight. She was born into a time where women were supposed to stay out of sight, a time where women were a liability in warfare. She simply knew. She knew the techniques and skills.

"Natural ability." It was the only conclusion she could come up with. Her father had never even shown her his sword. She had only knew that she could fight with a sword when Remy had asked him to fight him when she had first found out that she was an immortal. She was born this way. It seemed suitable. The quest was to the death the setters of the quest must have thought it would be more interesting with all the fighter could actually fight naturally to some degree.

Rouge came out to talk to Connie. She had barely seen the girl since their introduction. Rouge couldn't help but compare herself to Connie to try and understand why Remy trusted Connie but not her.

She was pretty, curvy and strangely dark. As though she had some evil within her that could kill you with just one look. She had stunning brown eyes highlighted by blue eye shadow and jet-black eyeliner and mascara. Dark brown hair that had dies ingrained on blue and red. Rouge also noted that strength radiated off her.

"So Connie ah was wondering' about you and Gambit." Logan gave Rouge a quizzical look Connie simply shook her head.

"No you weren't you were wondering what I could tell you about Remy that won't tell you. Listen Rouge I can't tell you anything Remy doesn't want you to know. It wouldn't be fair. Remy needs to trust you to tell you everything. If I tell you right now when neither of you are ready I'll wreck everything that you have and could possibly have together. Rouge, Remy loves you so deeply it's blinding, he doesn't want to lose you."

Rouge simply stared at Connie. She knew deep down the girl was right but what really unnerved her was that Connie had seen straight through her. Connie checked her watch made her apologies and headed for the danger room.

Logan placed his hand on Rouge shoulder. Took a deep breathe and said.

"You know she's right about him loving you." He gently squeezed her shoulder and headed to watch the danger room session.

**** 


End file.
